warframefandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
Lanka
| elemental damage = 100.0 | crit chance = | crit damage = 2.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = 300 | charge speed = 1.5 | charge crit chance = 25 | charge crit damage = 2.0 | charge punch through = 5.0 | conclave = 80 | polarities = None | introduced = Update 8.0 | notes = }} lanka是一个Corpus使用的狙击步枪， 研究 在 道场. 虽然他的模型与Snipetron完全相同，但作用可大多了 這把武器可以以 價格出售。 特性 這把槍主要造成 傷害。 优点: *极高的蓄力傷害（300），受电击属性加成高 *固有 5m穿透距离 *高致命一击几率 *可以提前射出，使战斗更加灵活 *高触发几率 *换弹速度很快 *较大的弹匣 *無聲武器. * Specializes in damage, making it effective against Robotic and Machinery-enemies. Electricity is a versatile damage type, combining for , and . 缺点: *在发射前需要蓄力，所以射速是整个游戏中最低的枪之一（建议上灵敏扳机）. *因为存在子弹飞行时间，所以很难打中远距离甚至中距离目标。这并不适用于直线运动的目标，多加练习能够更简单的打中目标。 *需要 部族道场 的建筑。 *制作需要众多材料和一个Forma。 *使用最稀有的狙击枪子弹。 *没有极性。 *提前射出时伤害很低。 *制作需求7段。 Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes * To have a "pure" element different from , you will have to add Stormbringer as a placeholder. * Projectile shoots off in a random direction when the barrel is "in" a nearby enemy due to the length of the weapon's barrel. * Uses the same model as the Snipetron. * The charge can be released when charged 33% to release a lower damage, but quicker shot, sacrificing damage for speed. * As of Update 11.7, the Lanka charge color is using energy color, before the update it was default blue. Tips * Speed Trigger reduces charge time. ** Pairing it with Shred can reduce the charge time up to ~0.8s. * Shooting through Volt's Electric Shield will turn bullets into hitscan. * Adding a rank 2 Wildfire will give you two extra bullets, a rank 4 Magazine Warp will give you three. Combine both for a total of 15 bullets in the magazine. * It works well with a Loki or Nova on the edge of an open air map. * All 'charge weapons' (guns) are now capable of holding their charge during a sprint, and as long as the user starts the charge, they are able to finish charging while they are still sprinting. This is a useful trait for the mobility of the user. ** Using elevators and opening coop doors also does not cancel the charge, however hacking consoles and opening lockers will. ** Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. ** Wall running will not cancel the charge, edge grabbing will. ** Using a skill will cancel the charge. * The low total ammo and ammo drop chance for sniper rifles can be alleviated in a few ways: ** Using the Sniper Ammo Mutation mod will make all ammo pickups give between 5 and 10 sniper rounds at max rank, depending on pickup type. ** Using the Sniper Scavenger aura will make sniper ammo pickups give 25 rounds at max rank, instead of the usual 10 rounds. ** Alternatively, Team Ammo Restores can be used as needed. * Heavy Caliber can be used on the Lanka with little noticeable effect on its long-range accuracy, as its slow rate of fire ensures that its shots will always land on its crosshair. Heavy Caliber will affect the spread of additional bullets created by Split Chamber however. * As of Update 11.3.0, Lanka possess a very high innate punch-through, making Metal Auger unnecessary while Shred becomes less effective. Trivia * The Lanka uses the Snipetron model and skin. * Lanka is the name of an island fortress in Hindu mythology. This fortress is said to surpass even modern-day structures. * The Lanka is either a railgun or a coilgun. Two different real life weapon types that work using magnetism. * The Lanka is used by Sgt. Nef Anyo - the boss found on Mars. See also * Snipetron, the retired weapon that the Lanka's model is based on. * Sgt. Nef Anyo, the boss that uses the Lanka. * Sniper Crewmen, the Corpus units who use this weapon. * Corrupted Nullifier, the Corrupted units who use this weapon. de:Lanka Category:武器 Category:主武器